


Choosing Crystals

by GothicDeetz



Series: Lydia’s Adopted Sister [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Bonding, Choices, Crystals, Decisions, Explanations, Family, Feelings, Gen, Sisters, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Delia helps Lydia and Meg each choose their own crystals.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Original Character(s), Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Series: Lydia’s Adopted Sister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Choosing Crystals

One cold October afternoon, Delia sat a now seventeen year-old Lydia and Meg down on the couch and sat herself across from them, laying a wide variety of different crystals and gemstones carefully down onto the coffee table. The two girls stared down towards the many different crystals/gemstones, wondering what they were for.

Meg refocused her attention on a now smiling Delia. “What are all these crystals for?”

”I’m going to help you two girls figure out which crystals and/or gemstones are right for you,” the spiritual Life Coach replied, her smile growing wider and brighter. Meg focused her attention on Lydia before the two girls looked back at Delia.

”We don’t need crystals. Not right now,” Lydia said.

”Nonsense.” Delia clapped her hands together. “I’m sure there’s a perfect crystal for each of you.”

The two girls looked down towards the selection of crystals again and reached down to each pick one up. Delia smiled in anticipation, again clapping her hands together.

”What’s this?” Lydia asked, holding up a Black/Brown/White crystal with jagged edges. She eyed it confusedly.

”Lydia, that’s Smoky Quartz,” Delia replied. “It helps you get rid of your depression and helps you be more positive. Perhaps that’s why you chose that particular crystal. Lydia placed the Smoky Quartz down and picked up another crystal. This one was Blue in color, a very dark Blue. 

“What about this one?” Meg asked, holding up a Red gemstone that looked like an exact copy of the gemstone Lydia was holding.

”That’s a Ruby, Meg,” Delia replied, resting her hands on her knees. “It restores balance in your body and brings happiness.”

“What about this one?” Lydia asked, holding up the same dark Blue gemstone she’d picked up earlier.

”That would be a Sapphire, Lydia. It, like the Ruby, restores balance in your body and and brings you happiness.” Delia clasped her hands together.

  
  
The two girls carefully placed their gemstones down and they each picked up two more different crystals. Lydia picked up a bright Green gemstone that was cut circular in shape and Meg picked up a light Pink crystal. They held out their picked crystals to Delia.

”What is this?” they said in unison.

”One at a time,” Delia reminded the two girls.

”Sorry,” they said in apology.

”Now, to answer your questions, girls,” Delia said with a smile, “that’s an Emerald, Lydia. It restores a person’s faith and love. And Meg, that there’s a Rose Quartz. It restores trust and harmony in relationships.”

Lydia placed down her Emerald and picked up yet another gemstone. This one smooth and colored Black. Upon picking the gemstone up, Lydia began to feel a warm sensation and tingling in the palm of her right hand. Satisfied, but confused, Lydia turned her attention onto her stepmother. “It makes my hand warm and tingly,” she said, “is that normal?”

Delia nodded. “That means that’s the right gemstone for you, Lydia. It’s an Obsidian. Said to cure depression.”

”But I’m not depressed anymore,” Lydia said, confused.   
  


  
“Then it must be sensing that,” Delia replied.

”What’s this?” Meg asked, holding up a Violet colored crystal.

”That’s an Amethyst, Meg,” Delia said. “Said to protect its owner from getting drunk.”

”It makes me feel all warm inside,” Meg said, her tone of voice just as confused as Lydia’s was earlier. “And the palm of my hand is tingly too.”

  
  
“Then that means that that Amethyst is the right choice of crystal for you, Meg. Are you girls happy with your selections?”

The two girls nodded and got up, exiting the room. But not before they called over their shoulders, a “THANKS, DELIA!” from Meg and a “THANKS, STEPMOTHER!” from Lydia. Delia smiled as she watched the two girls leave.

She hoped they’d like their new crystals. 


End file.
